new_hollywood_picturesfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin Hood
Robin Hood was a 1973 film Full Cast and Crew Directed By Wolfgang Reitherman Writing Credits Larry Clemmons ... (story) Ken Anderson ... (based on: character and story conceptions by) Allen Rivkin ... (screenplay) & Harry Tugend ... (screenplay) Roald Dahl ... (additional screenplay by) Ken Anderson ... (story sequences) & Vance Gerry ... (story sequences) & Frank Thomas ... (story sequences) & Eric Cleworth ... (story sequences) & Julius Svendsen ... (story sequences) & David Michener ... (story sequences) (as Dave Michener) Cast (in credits order) verified as complete Rest of cast listed alphabetically: Produced By Harry Joe Brown ... executive producer Wolfgang Reitherman ... producer Jim Rowley ... associate producer Music by George Bruns Cinematography by Arthur Ibbetson ... (photography) Ray Rennahan ... (photography) Film Editing by Tom Acosta ... film editor James Melton ... film editor (as Jim Melton) Casting By Shirley Abrams Production Designed by William S. Darling ... (as William Darling) David S. Hall ... (as David Hall) Jess Nelson Art Direction by Don Griffith Production Management Mary Dennistoun ... production office manager Don A. Duckwall ... production manager (as Don Duckwall) Louis B. Mayer ... executive in charge of production Eleanor McIntosh ... unit manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director Dan Alguire ... assistant director Larry Baker ... assistant director Terrie Davis ... assistant director Edward Hansen ... assistant director (as Ed Hansen) Jeffrey C. Patch ... assistant director (as Jeff Patch) Aaron Rosenberg ... assistant director Ad Schaumer ... assistant director Richard Rich ... assistant director (uncredited) Art Department Valerio Andredes ... set designer Amy Atherton ... craft designer Corey Badowski ... matte designer Stephen Bafford ... assistant set designer Charles Bailey ... assistant art director George Baker ... craft builder John Barker ... model constructor Paul Beasley ... associate art director Carey Blalock ... associate art director John Blanding ... art coordinator David Block ... scenic supervisor (as Dave Block) Ty M. Burns ... model maker (as Tyler Burns) Victor Bull ... head craft designer Patrick Carmen ... associate set designer Christopher Carrasquillo ... target designer (as Chris Carrasquillo) Frank Cejudo ... assistant craft designer Natalie Chalfin ... prop master Phillip Chesterfield ... lead man Tony Clause ... matte art director Dave Cobb ... lead prop master Vincent Cocoran ... scenic designer Jack Coker ... supervising art director Franz Cook ... set coordinator Frederick Cornejo ... model designer David Cruickshank ... model builder François Croix ... set art director Cliff Culley ... matte artist Paul Czyzewski ... leadperson Daniel Da Costa ... matte artist Jacques Dacquisto ... prop builder Aggie Davis-Brooks ... set dresser Jenny Dempsey ... matte carpenter Jerry Dench ... associate set dresser Greg Denham ... assistant art director Morris Djordjevic ... set carpenter Ulysses Eckstrom ... assistant foreman Larry Fairburn ... model stylist John Frobischer ... art production assistant Blass Gutuirez ... general construction foreman Adam Hallford ... prop constructor Michael Head ... prop coordinator Ray Henry ... set construction foreman Scott Jackson ... head foreman Joel King ... art supervisor Norton Kinsman ... junior carpenter Jordan Knight ... assistant carpenter Larry Langley ... set fabricator Havier Lizama ... prop carpenter Santiago Luna ... prop assistant Joseph Melancon ... model builder Bennie Miles ... supervising foreman Abdon Molina ... set matte artist Orfillio Molina ... matte artist Santiago Molina ... chief prop master Valario Molina ... prop supervisor Jose Rojas ... storyboard artist (as José Rojas) Elvin M. Slette ... scenic carpenter (as E. 'Bill' Slette) Jack Stephens ... associate art director Sound Department Phil Allison ... boom operator David J. Anderson ... audio supervisor (as D.J. Anderson) Walt Ashfaq ... sound effects supervisor Joel Bagshaw ... audio coordinator Paul Bajorek ... audio technician Ron Balentine ... dialog track reader Seth Baltimore ... supervising audio technician Howard Beauford ... audio engineer Derek Bedenbaugh ... house mixer Randy Blalock ... supervising audio engineer Giulio Blalock ... sound effects editor Jason Blalock ... boom operator David M. Boothe ... post-production audio director (as David Boothe) Stacy Brownrigg ... boom operator (as Stacy F. Brownrigg) Frederick Bruneau ... audio assistant Jim Cameron ... audio coordinator Thomas Canada ... foley artist Arthur Carter ... sound effects assistant David Castle ... foley artist Mario Chiriboga ... foley assistant Jess Contreras ... associate audio engineer Jordan De Dios ... audio mixer Santiago De Los Santos ... pre-record engineer Sawyer Deadwyler ... post-production audio coordinator Gary DeBernardo ... re-recording mixer Colin DeFord ... production re-recording mixer Abdul Dhingra ... re-recording mixer Norton Di Benedetto ... dialogue editor Bernard Dickenson ... adr mixer Jasper Faulkner ... supervising audio mixer Jason Finklehoff ... audio utilty Gavin Flanagan ... front of house mixer Jarques Flohr ... re-recording engineer Daniel Joseph Michael Frankovich ... re-recording engineer (as Daniel Frankovich) Jesse Freije ... key audio playback Jesse Frobischer ... audio playback engineer (as Jess Frobischer) Jacques Garfield ... audio playback operator Jeffrey Garlington ... dubbing mixer Jewel Gehr ... audio playback mixer John Gilmour ... dubbing editor Darren Glazer ... production audio technician Roger Gnadt ... audio dubbing mixer Jason Goldman ... adr technician Eugene Grossman ... post-production audio technician Keith Guadarrama ... post-production mixer Ram Habersham ... dubbing engineer Qamar Hafford ... audio playback editor Michael Haines ... audio engineer Mark Hajduk ... dubbing editor Mario Hall ... sound engineer Travis Hammack ... audio supervisor Michael P. Henning ... boom operator (as Michael Henning) Fred Henrich ... audio mixer (as Freddie Henrich) Michael Henson ... boom operator Vincent Holmes ... dubbing technician Edward Holtzlander ... dubbing record engineer Tay C. Hoyle ... associate audio engineer (as Taylor Hoyle) Kerry Hughes ... key boom operator Daniel Josephson ... head audio director Trevor Justice ... re-recording engineer Jonathan King ... audio dubbing technician David Lowe ... audio effects coordinator Bryan Mayo ... boom operator Brandon McHughston ... post-production audio Travis Meck ... audio coordinator Jim Parente ... foley artist John Quirreas ... sound effects director David M. Roberts ... boom operator Michael Robertson ... audio engineer assistant Perry Robertson ... foley engineer Jack Rudges ... post-production audio supervisor Ed Santini ... head audio technician (as Edward Santini) John Semderson ... head audio technician David A. Smith ... boom operator (as David Smith) Stacey Smith ... technical audio engineer Joey Sonder ... head audio technician Cindy Speer ... production audio engineer / sound effects editor Herb Taylor ... sound Jeff Towell ... supervising audio mixer Arnold Wallach ... boom operator Special Effects by Jack Abbott ... supervising special effects animator Lawrence A. Aeschlimann ... special effects animator (as Larry Aeschlimann) Dante Archambeau ... special effects coordinator Soleil Aubuchon ... special effects assistant Jean Beaucage ... special effects supervisor Jack 'Deuce' Bennett II ... special effects Wolfgang Benzschawel ... special effects supervisor Johannes Beversdorf ... assistant special effects animator Josef Biehl ... special effects animator Lyn Caudle ... special effects Michael Hill ... special effects assistant Steve Krieger ... special effects (as Stephen Jerome Krieger) Randy E. Moore ... special effects animator (as Randy Moore) Bob Trevino ... special effects animator Visual Effects by Jack Buckley ... effects animator John Johns ... key effects animator Dan MacManus ... effects animator Randy Patrick ... effects animation engineer Stunts Grady Allen Bishop ... stunt supervisor (as Grady Bishop) Tim Butler ... stunt coordinator Randy Fife ... stunt animator Sam Fife ... stunts Joe Finnegan ... stunts Lance Gilbert ... stunts Russell Towery ... stunts Camera and Electrical Department Norine Abbott ... dolly grip Nick Abdelnour ... electrician David Adams ... best boy Larry Allen ... camera operator Barry Anderson ... chief camera operator Clay Armstrong ... camera operator Dudley Asaff ... video recording engineer Theodore Ashton ... camera operator John Atkinson ... camera operator Robert Auchardumbault ... grip Frederick Avijkson ... video recording operator Randy Baker ... camera operator Ron Barnes ... camera operator Claude Blalock ... aerial cameraman Evander Blalock ... video engineer James Blalock ... chief videotape operator Michael Blalock ... camera operator Manny Bonilla ... camera operator Randy Breedlove ... video engineer Steven Brill ... lighting designer Chris Brock ... camera operator Jay Burney ... camera operator Murray K. Campbell ... lighting operator Buzz Canon ... key grip (as Buz Cannon) Chris Childs ... camera operator Daniel Clear ... video playback operator Oz Coleman ... camera operator Jim Conrad ... camera operator Casey Cook ... lighting technician Wayne Cook ... chief video engineer Tom Cox ... camera operator Tom Davidson ... dolly grip Todd Davis ... lighting board operator Bruce Deck ... camera operator John Dempsey ... grip Kenny Dezendorf ... camera operator Tom Dowling ... camera operator Robert Dracup ... lighting director (as Bob Dracup) George Draper ... lighting assistant Robert Driskell ... lighting director (as Bob Driskell) Sam Drummy ... camera operator James Edwards ... grip Dave Elendt ... camera operator Freddy Frederick ... camera operator (as Freddie Fredericks) Dennis Full ... still photographer Phill Fulton ... key grip Don Geist ... video engineer Paul Gore ... camera operator Bruce Gowers ... camera operator Curry Grant ... lighting rigger Bill Greenberg ... electrician David Grill ... lighting rigger Patrick Gutierrez ... camera operator Scott Hamil ... video engineer Bruce Harmon ... additional director of photography (as Bruce A. Harmon) Buck Hatcher ... grip David Hockemeyer ... camera operator John Jacobie ... electrician Ernie Jew ... technical camera operator Jeffrey Jon ... grip Jason Knee ... grip Burton Knight ... grip John Knight ... dolly grip Jim T. Lacy ... electrician (as Jim Lacy) Rick Layson ... camera operator John Lemac ... lighting programmer Eric Norberg ... camera operator Lowry Perry ... lighting director Mark Renaudin ... camera operator Kerry Rike ... key grip Chris Rios ... camera operator Stephen Ritchey ... grip Seth Robinson ... key camera operator Juan Romero ... best boy Robert Simoneaux ... gaffer Alex Skowron ... technical lighting director (as Alexander Skowron) Van Smalley ... camera operator Chris Smith ... still photographer Victor Sosa ... camera operator Kevin Spivey ... chief grip Vince Spoelker ... camera operator Carl D. Stitt ... grip (as Carl Stitt) Steve Tennison ... technical video operator Steve Thiel ... camera operator Derrick Thomas ... camera operator John Thomas ... camera operator Rick Thompson ... grip Chris Thornton ... camera operator Dwin Towell ... video technician Tommy Turner ... camera operator William Velten ... lighting director (as Billy Velten) Steven Lynn Walker ... grip (as Steve Walker) David Warner ... camera operator Grant Washburn ... lighting programmer Ron Washburn ... camera operator Bink Williams ... chief videotape operator Danny Wilson ... camera operator R. Michael Yope ... best boy (as Michael Yope) Animation Department Dale Baer ... character animator Don Bluth ... character animator Basil Davidovich ... layout Al Dempster ... color stylist Stan Green ... key assistant animator Ann Guenther ... background painter Joe Hale ... layout Fred Hellmich ... character animator Ralph Hulett ... background painter James Johnson ... key color stylist Ollie Johnston ... directing animator Milt Kahl ... directing animator Hal King ... character animator Eric Larson ... character animator Bill Layne ... background painter John Lounsbery ... directing animator Burny Mattinson ... character animator Bob McCrea ... key assistant animator Cliff Nordberg ... character animator Dale Oliver ... key assistant animator Sylvia Roemer ... layout Walt Stanchfield ... coordinating animator Art Stevens ... character animator Ed Templer Jr. ... layout Frank Thomas ... directing animator Chuck Williams ... key assistant animator Editorial Department Kevin Dorwin ... assistant editor Tony Metcalf ... off-line editor Teri Peabody ... off-line editor Lara Salamano ... online editor Dave Tumblety ... special effects editor Music Department Stephen Bates ... music recording mixer George Bruns ... music and lyrics Keith Davenport ... music engineer Larry Haron ... musical score and conducted Floyd Huddleston ... music and lyrics Evelyn Kennedy ... music editor Charles King ... supervising musical director Johnny Mercer ... music and lyrics Roger Miller ... music and lyrics Cyril J. Mockridge ... music adaptation Mark Petty ... music recording producer Mike Pietzsch ... music engineer Walter Sheets ... orchestrator Other crew Mark Anderson ... technical engineer Greg Atkinson ... publisher Leona Beasley ... technical director Debbie Cottle ... animation choreographer Todd Davis ... studio assistant Jennifer Devereaux ... production coordinator Judd Donnelly ... production assistant Jack Donohue ... animation choreographer Mary Ann Dudko ... educational specialist John Ellis ... assistant choreographer Jim A. Elrod ... security coordinator (as Jim Elrod) Morgan Ewing ... set teacher Andrew Filippone Jr. ... stage manager Scott Garner ... script coordinator Debbie Gonzales ... caterer Patsy J. Robles Goodwin ... executive assistant Jill Hance ... assistant set teacher Hawana Huwuni ... assistant production coordinator Donna Ivers ... assistant to the producers Matthew Judges ... assistant choreographer Margie Larsen ... curriculum consultant Robin Mulford ... floor manager Deborra Bruce Murphy ... program consultant (as Deborra Bruce Murphy) (as M.Ed.) Catherine Reynolds ... script supervisor Debbie Ries ... production assistant Ruth Sarlin ... production executive Alison Smith ... production assistant Terence L. Smith ... caterer Charlotte Spivey ... stage manager Holly Thompson ... script supervisor David Voss ... assistant choreographer Penny Wilson ... animation choreographer Gallery Robin_Hood_Archery.gif Category:1973 Category:Full Cast and Crew Category:70's Films